The existence of phosphors in certain gemstones (e.g. diamonds) has been known to jewellers and gemologists for many years. In the case of diamonds, phosphors may be present in the form of impurity atoms of nitrogen, hydrogen and boron. These phosphors are largely undetectable in natural light conditions. However, under ultraviolet light, the phosphors may fluoresce in shades of orange, blue, yellow or green. Fluorescence refers to the property of a substance to emit light through absorbed UV radiation, while exposed to the source of the UV radiation. The Gemological Institute of America has estimated that approximately 25% to 35% of diamonds have some degree of fluorescence.
As seen in FIG. 1, diamonds containing phosphors in different concentrations may be virtually indistinguishable from each other in natural light (A), but become differentially fluoresced when exposed to ultraviolet radiation (B). The fluorescence appears as the emitting of lumens directly from the gemstone.
When present in strong concentrations, the presence of these phosphors has been associated with flawed or lower quality stones. Thus, fluorescence has been used as a grading and descriptive tool by jewellers and gemologists. Ultraviolet inspection lights are typically used under laboratory conditions where outside light is blocked out. Such ultraviolet lights are not used in the presence of customers or in a store setting with typically bright ambient lighting. Further, the perceived negative value of the fluorescent stones has meant that jewellers have sought to hide this feature from, or deemphasize it, to customers. Stones with Medium Blue or Strong Blue or Very Strong Blue fluorescence grades trade at very significant discounts, sometimes as much as thirty to forty percent.
This effect has not been used in a display context where the phosphor containing properties of gemstones were particularly highlighted or promoted.
Typical jewelry boxes and displays highlight the beauty of a gemstone or piece of jewelry by showcasing it in ambient light, or with display lighting reflected off the gemstone or jewelry piece. However, although existing boxes may serve to provide a glamorized context or backdrop for a piece of jewelry, they operate simply as static holders that themselves do nothing to actively promote or stimulate the jewelry piece to show itself to the buyer or recipient.
It would be desirable to provide a display box for actively displaying fluorescence of a gemstone having naturally occurring phosphors in order to allow consumers to see the rarity and uniqueness of such stones that were typically only “seen” in this way by jewellers and gemologists.